Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event analysis device, an event analysis system, an event analysis method, and an event analysis program.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-219833, filed Nov. 9, 2015, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
A control system such as DCS (Distributed Control System) may often record an event log of an operation by a DCS operator as an event log. Not only an operation history but also histories of guidance may be recorded in the event log. The user of the control system improves the control system which the DCS operator operated, by analyzing examples of efficiently performed operation, with reference to the past event log. An event analysis device may be used for the analysis of the event log.
FIG. 13 is a block diagram showing a configuration of a prior event analysis system 7 and an event analysis device 70. As shown in FIG. 13, the event analysis system 7 includes the event analysis device 70, an event log database 71, a display 78, a control system 79, and a historian 80. Further, as shown in FIG. 13, the event analysis device 70 includes an event collector 701, an event analyzer 703, and an analysis result output unit 711.
The event collector 701 collects the event log from at least one of the control system 79 and the historian 80, and records the event log in the event log database 71. That is, the event collector 701 collects the event log from the event log data manager manages the event log data, and records the event log in the event log database 71. The event analyzer 703, in response to a user's request, accesses the event log database 71 and searches the event log that matched the specified conditions. The event analyzer 703 performs the analysis processing, such as the cluster analysis of the event and the counting of the number of the events, based on the searched event log. The analysis result output unit 711 visualizes an illustration such as an operation event list based on the analysis result of the event log and tables and graphs showing the result of the statistical processing of the event log to display on the display 78. Thus, the user can utilize an event analyzer 70 to specify a period and a device name to refer the operation event sequences listed up in chronological order. For example, if a user focuses on specific service, and specifies the period during which the service has been carried out in the past, all of the events within the specified period are listed up in chronological order.
By the way, the operation of such plants is often automated, some operations are operated manually by the DCS operator such as an unsteady behavior and a troubleshooting. Typically, such a manual operation is performed according to the description contents of a SOP (Standard Operation Procedure). Incidentally, conventionally, new creation and improvement of the SOP has been carried out by analyzing the event log stored in the DCS and historian. Since the operation method of the plant is changed over time, a description content of the SOP also needs to be updated in response to changes in the operating method. Also, as for the processing for the trouble which has not been assumed at the time of launch of the plant, it is desirable that the SOP is newly created, for the process of the SOP does not exist.
Furthermore, in some of the SOP, the operation procedures are roughly described and the specific instructions are not described. Thus, when the DCS operator operates the plant using the SOP that describes only rough operation procedures, it may respectively be different interpretation of the SOP by the DCS operator. As a result, the variation occurs in the operation by the DCS operator. Therefore, it is desirable that the concrete operation method is described in the SOP, and varied operation procedures are standardized (common).
When using the conventional event analyzer, although it is possible to extract the operation record of an individual event log unit from the enormous amount of the event log, it is difficult to extract manually the rough operation method and an operation intention of the operation by the DCS operator (i.e., information regarding more abstract operation contents). Further, even if it is able to extract the operation record of an individual event log unit, since the operation represented by the operation record and the operation illustrated in the SOP are difference in the degree of abstract, it is difficult to compare the two operations directly. For example, when the gradual changing of a SV (Set the Variable) of a target device to the specified value is described in the SOP, the changing operation of the SV may be often performed over a plurality of times (ramping operation). In this case, in the event log, the operation recordings in multiple times are recorded individually as an event log. It may be difficult to compare the individual operation record and the operation described in the SOP.
Therefore, in order to correspond to the event log with the operation described in the SOP, it is necessary to analyze the event log. The plant operation support system described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-020426) holds the SOP described in the same data format with the event log. By the description of the event log and the SOP is unified in the same data format, the contrast between the individual operation records and the operation described in the SOP (in the case, the SOP is written at a fine operation unit and in the low abstraction level) is facilitated.
However, in the plant operation support system described in Patent Reference 1, it does not describe differences between abstractions described above. That comparison between the operation record (event log) and the description of the SOP in units of the event log is facilitated by the invention described in Patent Document 1, it is still difficult that the DCS operator grasps the correspondence between the operation record and the description of the SOP (i.e., the highly abstracted SOP) representing the operation method of the DCS operator and the operation intention.
Further, since the operation procedures are respectively different depending on the differences of the DCS operator and the external condition, even when the operation is restricted to the analysis target operation, there are a plurality of operation procedures. In addition, since the number of operation at the ramping is different each time of the ramping, it is difficult to grasp the correspondence relationship between the operation record (event log) and the description of the SOP representing the operation method of the DCS operator and the operation intention. Further, in the prior art, since the parallel operations such that a plurality of operations are performed in parallel (operation which may performed in parallel) are not considered, it is difficult for the DCS operator to grasp the correspondence relationship between the operation record regarding the operation including the parallel operation and the SOP. Thus, in the prior art, it is difficult to estimate, for example, a structure of the operation procedure, the general flow of the operation procedure, and the probability (frequency) which each operation included in the operation procedure (component of the operation procedure) is performed.
The present invention provides the event analysis device, the event analysis system, the event analysis method, and the event analysis program, capable of estimating the structure of the operation procedure of the DCS operator.